


jongkey oneshots

by 5hinzee



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Random & Short, Shorts, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hinzee/pseuds/5hinzee
Summary: series of jongkey oneshots and drabbles. table of contents in first part/chapter.





	1. table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> tacenda  
> • things that are not to be spoken about or made public  
> • things that are best left unsaid
> 
> [a/n: i've already posted this as its own story but because it's so short, i wanted to start off this collection with it. only about 400 words, but nonetheless enjoy!]

tacenda.  
genre : n/a  
rated : g  
word count : about 451

uranism.  
genre : crack/fluff   
rated : g  
word count : 1350


	2. tacenda

kibum sits at the counter that serves as a dining table for him, glass of wine in hand as he stares off into space. he leans back in his chair, bringing the glass up to his lips as he takes another sip of wine.

in the background, he can hear rain—raindrops fall one by one, several at once, creating a rhythm that keeps kibum from suffering in complete silence. he didn't feel like being completely alone right now, after all.

he's pulled out of his peaceful trance when he hears a knock at the door. he presses his lips together and sets the glass down, before standing up and taking his time to walk over to the front door. he opens it and looks up, jonghyun looking at him with an umbrella in his hand. he doesn't have to ask to come in and kibum doesn't have to answer. they communicate in their actions; kibum steps aside and opens the door a bit wider, and jonghyun closes his umbrella before stepping inside.

all that really happens becomes silent conversation, actions speaking over words that aren't spoken between the two. jonghyun sets his umbrella down and kibum locks the door, returning to his previous seat after pouring a cup of water for jonghyun, knowing he probably wouldn't want to drink.

they sip their drinks in silence, and everything seems to be moving slowly. kibum's mind isn't buzzing with thoughts and worries about whether he should say something, whether he did something wrong, whether he will do something wrong. he's just as calm inside as he is on the outside, because there's a silent, mutual understanding between them. that this is a comfortable quiet, that they'd rather be listening to the rain together than ruining it with words that wouldn't serve purpose.

jonghyun sets down his cup on the counter, gaze moving to kibum again. he lets the smallest sigh escape his lips, gaining the other's attention again even when he hadn't necessarily meant to. they watch each other for a moment, suddenly barely breathing, barely moving, and still not speaking. kibum feels like he can't breath, like he's choking, like if he breathes, it'll ruin everything right now. so he keeps his eyes locked with jonghyun's, both of them thinking, debating, wondering.

and jonghyun's the first one to act on their silent conversation, in hopes that he had understood what kibum wanted correctly. that the other wanted the same thing as him. kibum feels a pair of lips pressed against his and his eyes flutter shut almost immediately, suddenly almost forgetting to breath again.

their tacenda, that allows them to prove that sometimes silence is more communicative than words.


	3. uranism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uranism: a rare word for (especially male) homosexuality.
> 
> “I’ll probably be able to teach you anything you need help with,” Kibum says somewhat nonchalantly into the microphone, a partially distracted look in his eye as he scans the room.
> 
> “Including uranism, I hope,” Jonghyun whispers to Jinki with a suggestive grin and a nudge. Jinki ignores him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by https://tmblr.co/Z2MRBc2dfKFoh
> 
> My profile here is kind of dead recently but anyway! I made a tumblr (5hinzee) and am hoping to start posting there more so if you like this, please give some love here and on there. Hope you enjoy!

“Why medical, of all the options?”

Jinki had tuned out Jonghyun's grumbling approximately two minutes ago, otherwise known as the moment he opened his mouth. He knew the complaints were bound to arrive, so he didn't even bother to listen to what he knew the other would say, speaking up to explain once he hears a pause in his whining.

“It's three days, only one hour each day. It makes us look good and our parents will think that we're on the path to making them proud instead of amounting to nothing but disappointment and wasted resources.” Jinki pauses for just a small moment to see if Jonghyun was going to say anything. When he hears no response, he finishes with, “And most importantly, extra credit.”

Jonghyun halfheartedly waves off the explanation with his hand, having already known that Jinki had legitimate reasons other than just sadism. “I hate biology though,” he sighs, quieter this time. The older of the two gives a sympathetic pat on the back in response. 

“I've never been to… What is this, a workshop? I don't know, but the point is, maybe there won't be any biology and it'll be easy. Don't be so glum, buddy.”

Jonghyun blinks then furrows his eyes in confusion at the end of his statement. “Buddy?” he questions, shaking his head as he focuses on the topic again. “But yeah, you're right. If we have to do anything biology related, though, I'm leaving it in your hands. I won't even read it.”

The other copies the halfhearted wave from earlier as they walk down the hall, checking the numbers of each room they pass. At the end of the hall, there is a set of double doors, with the label beside it reading:

> Dr. Kang Misun. Room 547.

After being kindly shoved first by his friend, Jinki walks into the room and looks around. There are ten black tables laid out in the room, each with different materials laid out on them, such as droppers, test tubes, even the tiny rubber hammer doctors use to hit your knees. In the back, there are counters, with several microscopes and slides laid out.

Other people have already arrived. When Jonghyun turns around to look at Jinki, he notices the other waving at somebody across the room. He then spots the person to be Minho, with Taemin beside him, but neither of them seem to notice the suddenly excessive waving. Jonghyun pats Jinki’s shoulder, shaking his head as if to tell him that losing his arm isn’t worth it.

The two walk over to witness yet another random and confusing conversation. Taemin is scrolling through his phone, showing the screen to Minho once he finds something, and exclaims, “See! Uranus is gay!”

When they still don’t seem to notice the arrival of their friends, Jinki and Jonghyun exchange confused and concerned looks. Jonghyun finally sighs as he decides to be the one to ask.

“What are you on about, Taem?”

Taemin doesn’t even look up from his phone as he responds. “Uranus sounds like uranism, which means homosexuality, therefore Uranus is gay, just like Minho’s anus.”

Minho rolls his eyes, Jinki chokes on the water bottle he took from him, and Taemin remains unphased. Just as Jonghyun opens his mouth to respond, a louder voice echoes through the room and cuts him off. 

“Hello, everyone, thank you for joining us this evening,” a male says at the front of the room, standing behind the podium with a microphone in hand. The room isn't a large one, so the microphone was probably just used to grab people’s attention. And grab their attention, he did.

“I'm Kim Kibum, a student of Dr. Kang's. She wasn't able to make it for personal reasons, but she'll probably be here for the two days following. 

For today, we'll just be spending the time learning to use the tools laid out on these tables and the back counter. There's instructions near each of them, just in case it isn't common knowledge.”

Kibum pauses to lick his lips, looking at somebody to the right of him before looking up again. His eyes flit across the room as if he's searching for something but not finding it. His posture is relaxed, but not so much so that they'd mistake him for one of the other students that will probably manage to mess things up one way or another. “There's not much else to say, so I guess it's time we get started.”

“I’ll probably be able to teach you anything you need help with,” Kibum says somewhat nonchalantly into the microphone, a partially distracted look in his eye as he scans the room.

“Including uranism, I hope,” Jonghyun whispers to Jinki with a suggestive grin and a nudge. Jinki ignores him.

“So with that, have at it. Carefully, though. These are expensive.”

Jonghyun watches as Kibum sets down the microphone and disappears into the crowd. Minho snaps him out of it by dragging him to the back counter near where they're standing, following behind Jinki and Taemin. Laid out on the surface are five stethoscopes, along with an otoscope and covers. 

As the other three are picking up the items and getting to the process of messing around with them, Jonghyun turns around to look for Kibum once again. Minho gives him a weird look as he nudges his friend's arm. 

“Excuse me?” Jonghyun calls out to Kibum the moment he spots him, rather than acknowledging Minho's questioning looks. He smiles brightly as the male walks over, picking up one of the stethoscopes carefully. 

“Hi,” Kibum greets as he returns the smile. He waves towards the other three as they look towards him, looking at the tools in their hands and then at Jonghyun once again. “Did you need help with something?”

Jonghyun nods distractedly, more focused on how freaking flawless his skin is, even up close. He holds up the stethoscope, expression still dazed, barely able to even think up a question to ask. Kibum doesn’t seem to notice his odd behavior. Instead, he nods in understanding as he picks up one of the remaining stethoscopes.

“Okay, stethoscopes are pretty simple to use. The first thing you really need to do is figure out where to put it,” he explains, holding up the circular metal part of it. Jonghyun nods attentively, paying such close attention that the other three can only stare at the two of them in awe. 

“Now the first step of learning now to use a stethoscope is listening to your own heartbeat, so place the stethoscope over your heart.”

Taemin, Minho and Jinki watch as Jonghyun takes stethoscope in his hands, placing the end right beside where Kibum has placed his own over his heart. He ignores the simultaneous groans of the three, grinning as they turn away to do something else and ignore them. 

He looks at Kibum, studying his face for a reaction. After a couple of seconds that seem to last for minutes, the latter scoffs and looks back at him, cheeks tinted a light pink. 

“At least ask me to dinner first.”

Jonghyun tilts his head slightly with a curious smile, an action that would have caused the other three to groan again if they had been paying attention. With his hand still beside Kibum’s, he asks, “Does that mean you’d go?”

Kibum shrugs once again, taking a step back from Jonghyun to set the stethoscope down. Taemin looks back at them once he notices, glancing from Kibum to Jonghyun and back again, probably just to know whether or not Jonghyun would get rejected again.

“Somebody else will probably ask the same thing...” Kibum’s voice trails off as he turn back to Jonghyun. “Give me your number after this so I can think about it?”

The latter takes this to be a victory as he watches Kibum walk over to somebody else who needs help with the microscopes. He turns back to his friends with a cheerful expression, winking at an impressed Taemin.

“Would you look at that, I’ve already learned something.”


End file.
